2 Träume aus Glas
by jinkizu
Summary: Finden Mick und Beth zueinander? Gibt es für sie ein gemeinsames Glück? Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Warner Bros.Television.


Träume aus Glas

Angelegentlich betrachtete sie das Glasprisma in ihrer Hand, es hatte die Form einer großen Träne und wenn sie es im Licht drehte, fing dieses es ein und warf bunte Farben an die Wand. Andächtig ließ sie es durch ihre Finger gleiten. Er hatte es ihr mit den Worten, darin kannst du deine Wünsche einfangen vor vielen Jahren gegeben, da war sie noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen. Einen Wunsch hatte sie, aber ob dieser in Erfüllung ging? Seufzend drehte sie es in ihrer Hand. Wieder war eine Woche verstrichen in der sie ihn nicht gesehen hatte. Der Kuss hatte einiges zwischen ihnen verändert und auch nicht.

Er ging ihr immer noch aus dem Weg. Sie hatte ihre Zeit so gut es ging mit arbeiten verbracht und so wenig wie möglich damit an ihn zu denken. Aber in den ganz ruhigen Momenten, wo sie alleine in ihrer Wohnung saß, von nichts als Stille umgeben. Da dachte sie an ihn. Sie liebten einander, aber gab es eine gemeinsame Zukunft für sie? Er war ein Vampir, ein Geschöpf der Nacht, ein Wesen der Ewigkeit. Er würde niemals altern, nie krank werden, aber sie schon. Sie war ein Mensch und wollte das auch bleiben. Hieß das für sie, dass sie niemals zusammen sein konnten?

War ihre Liebe bevor sie begann schon zum scheitern verurteilt? Ruhelos ließ sie das Prisma durch ihre Finger gleiten. Einen Wunsch. Sie wünschte sich das unmögliche. Eine Chance. Ein Leben mit ihm. Damals als sie entführt wurde und Mike sie befreite, Coraline verlor in jener Nacht ihr Leben, damals drückte er ihr diesen Stein aus Glas in die Hand. Sie erinnerte sich noch wie kalt seine Hände waren und hatte sich gewundert. Jetzt nicht mehr.

_Oh Mick_. Traurig legte sie das Glas zurück in ihre Nachttischschublade. Schon seit sie es besaß holte sie es immer wenn sie sich über eine Sache nicht sicher war oder über irgendetwas lange nachgrübelte daraus hervor. Wog es in der Hand und fühlte sich besser. Betrübt setzte sie sich auf die Kante ihres Bettes. Das schrille Läuten ihres Handys riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Die Nacht war in LA schon lange nicht mehr dunkel, sondern ein hell erleuchteter Flecken Erde. Für einen Vampir ein guter Ort zum Leben. Die Menschen nahmen sich so wenig für einander Zeit, so das ihrer Aufmerksamkeit über das Vorhandensein andere Geschöpfe völlig entging. Aber LA bot ihm noch mehr. Da er nicht älter wurde, war es für ihn von Zeit zu Zeit wichtig unterzutauchen um anderswo wieder neu zu beginnen.

Wo würde das besser gehen als in so einer großen Stadt? Aber nun hatte er ein neues Verlangen. Er wollte bleiben. Er wollte all das was er sich in einer besonderen Nacht erträumt und verloren hatte. In einer Nacht hatten sich all seine Träume und Wünsche zerschlagen und in nichts aufgelöst. Einzig ein Prisma aus Glas war ihm geblieben, ein Geschenk seiner Mutter als er klein und krank war, hat sie es ihm mit den Worten, darin kannst du all deine Wünsche und Träume sammeln, gegeben.

Er hatte all seine Wünsche und Träume in seiner Hochzeitsnacht verloren und so gab er den Stein der damals noch kleinen Beth, mit denselben Worten die seine Mutter einst gebrauchte. Doch jetzt sehnte er sich nach seinem unmöglichsten Wunsch. Ihn konnte ihm keiner erfüllen, nicht einmal ein Stück Glas. Müde blickte er vom Dach hinab in die Tiefe. Er stand hier im 40. Stock und unter ihm schlängelte sich der Verkehr Ameisengleich unermüdlich durch die Strassen. Er vermisste Beth. Ihr vertraute er und noch mehr.

Einen Augenblick der Schwäche hatte er sich vor einer Woche erlaubt. Er konnte nicht anders, auch wenn er seinen Gefühlen nicht nachgeben hätte dürfen. Sein Freund Josef hatte ihn für albern erklärte. Er konnte sich mit seinen moralischen Grundsätzen nicht anfreunden. Josef war ein uralter Vampir und lebte schon sehr lange mitten unter den Menschen und nahm sich was er brauchte, was er wollte ohne zu fragen. Er wusste was Mick für Beth empfand. Mick konnte seine Gefühle noch nie gut verbergen. Er riet ihm sich zu nehmen wonach ihn verlangte und wenn es eben die kleine Reporterin sein musste.

Unglücklich betrachtete er die Millionen Lichter die Nacht zum Tag werden ließen. Heiß durchschoss es ihn bei dem Gedanken genau das zu tun und ihm gleichen Augenblick versagte er sich das. Er würde sie nur unglücklich machen und dann sich selbst, den er würde selbst dann noch über die Erde wandeln wenn sie schon lange tot sein würde. Missmutig wandte er den Blick ab von der Stadt. Ja es war das Beste, wenn auch feige, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wie war das? Aus den Augen aus dem Sinn?

Ein bitteres Lächeln legte sich über seine schönen Gesichtszüge. Niemals würde er Beth vergessen können. Nicht einmal dann wenn sein Vampirdasein über Tausend Jahre währte. Das Klingeln seines Handys ließ ihn seinen Kummer für eine Sekunde vergessen.

Ein neues Opfer schrie nach Gerechtigkeit. Die junge Lynn Baxter war ihn ihrer Wohnung scheinbar erdrosselt aufgefunden worden, aber das rote Band um ihren Hals sollte lediglich von dem eigentlichen Verbrechen ablenken. In Lynns Körper befand sich kein Tropfen Blut mehr. Im ersten Moment wirkte sie völlig unversehrt, es gab keine Offensichtliche Wunden, wodurch ersichtlich wäre wie sie ihr Blut verloren hatte.

Lynn gerade mal über 20 und bildhübsch. Sie jobbte in einem kleinen Cafe als Kellnerin und studierte Kunst an der Uni. Sie wollte Bildhauerin werden. Wenn man die zierliche kleine Frau so vor sich sah, mutete ihr Berufswunsch unglaublich an. Aber einige kleinere und größere Skulpturen in ihrer Wohnung zeigten, dass sie großes Talent besessen hatte. Beth stand am Rande der Absperrung und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit des Policeofficers auf sich zu ziehen.

Sie wollte so viele wie mögliche Details über das Opfer und die Tat in Erfahrung bringen. Doch dieser weigerte sich standhaft sich jetzt schon mit der Presse auseinander zu setzten. Aber Beth harrte stoisch aus, immer auf der Suche doch noch etwas zu entdecken und ihr Warten wurde belohnt. Schon bald drangen die Worte blutleer und Vampir zu ihr durch. Sie heftete sich auf die Fersen des Gerichtsmediziners und versuchte ihm einige Worte zu entlocken.

„Stimmt es das sie keinen Tropfen Blut mehr im Leibe hatte?"

„Fragen sie den Kommissar!" verwies er sie emotionslos. Immer diese Reporter mit ihren unermüdlichen Fragen. Angewidert verdrehte er die Augen.

„Bitte hatte sie irgendwelche auffälligen Wunden?" bei dieser Frage blieb er stehen und mustere sie stumm.

„Ich konnte bisher keine Entdecken." murmelte er abwesend.

Es schien ihn schwer zu beschäftigen, dass er für so etwas Offensichtliches keine Lösung fand. Offensichtlich hatte sie kein Blut mehr, folglich musste es eine größere Wunde geben. Erschrocken sah er sie an und hastete sodann eilig weiter. Er hatte das Gefühl mit diesem einen Satz bereits zuviel gesagt zu haben. Beth würde sich später noch ins Leichenschauhaus begeben müssen. Gut das sie dort einen Freund vor Ort hatte.

„Josef du wolltest mich sprechen?" fragend blickte Mick seinen Freund an.

Er hatte ihn zu sich in seine noble Penthousewohnung gerufen. Abwartend ließ er sich ihm gegenüber in einen der gepolterten Ledersessel fallen. Scheinbar entspannt nippte Josef an einem Glas mit blutroter Flüssigkeit. Aber der Schein trog. Mick hatte ihn noch nie so aufgelöst gesehen.

„Ein neuer ist in der Stadt. Die Spatzen pfeifen es schon von allen Dächern und er war nicht untätig!" wütend schlug er auf die Lehne seines Stuhles ein.

„Du musst ihn aufhalten!" beschwor er Mick.

„Wer ist er, dass er die Macht hat dich dermaßen die Beherrschung verlieren zu lassen?" Stumm schüttelte Josef den Kopf.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, nur das er alt und mächtig ist." Niedergeschlagen ließ Josef den Kopf in den Nacken fallen.

„Mach das er verschwindet!" flüsterte er.

„Was weißt du über ihn?" Träge hob Josef seinen Kopf.

Mick stellte fest, dass er der immer so penibel auf ordentliche Kleidung bedacht war, einen leicht vernachlässigten Eindruck machte. Nichts offensichtliches, nur Kleinigkeiten. An seinem Hemd war ein Knopf zu viel offen und es steckte nicht ordentlich im Bund seiner Hose. Sein Haar wirkte als hätte er es in der vergangenen Stunde unzählige male mit den Händen durchwühlt, was er wahrscheinlich auch getan hatte.

„Er hat ein Mädchen getötet. Sie bis auf den letzten Tropfe ausgesaugt und sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht sie wegzuräumen." verächtlich stieß er die Worte aus.

So etwas würde ein alter Vampir niemals tun, außer er wollte den anderen die hier lebten eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Josef verschwieg etwas vor ihm. Vielleicht war dieser Vampir ein alter Feind von ihm? Es war an Mick die Wahrheit herauszufinden und den Schaden zu begrenzen.

„Fällt dir sonst noch etwas ein, was ich wissen müsste?"

„Nicht im Augenblick!"

Die letzten Stunden war er ob dieser Ungewissheit durch die Hölle gegangen. Wer war dieser Bastard und was wollte er in seiner Stadt?

„Rede mit mir! Ich will wissen ob es irgendwelche auffälligen Wunden an ihrem Körper gab!" forderte sie von Jimmy dem jungen Arztstudenten der nebenbei als Nachtwächter im Leichenschauhaus aushalf und sich auch noch mit dem Verkauf von Informationen an Beth etwas dazu verdiente.

„Ich hab sie selber noch nicht gesehen! Sie wurde erst vor einer Stunde gebracht!" abwehrend hob er die Hände und brachte sie in den Aufbewahrungsraum für Leichen.

Unruhig sah er sich um. Es war nicht legal, was er da machte, aber er brauchte das Geld, studieren war nicht billig.

„Mach schnell! Dr. Pollux ist schnell was Essen gegangen, aber er wird bald zurück sein!"

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er eine der kleinen Türen an der Wand und zog den toten Körper von Lynn heraus. Beth atmete tief durch ehe sie sich dazu durchringen konnte das Tuch wegzuziehen. Sie hatte schon mehrer Leichen in ihrem Leben gesehen, aber ganz an deren Anblick hatte sie sich noch immer nicht gewöhnt.

Sie lag da als würde sie lediglich schlafen. Keine Wunde hatte das so schöne Mädchen entstellt. Nur ihre blauen Lippen und die bläulich schimmernde Haut wiesen darauf hin, dass kein Atem mehr bei ihr zu finden war. Beth zog sich Handschuhe an und drehte Lynn die Handgelenke um auf der Suche.

„Nicht alle Vampire bevorzugen das Handgelenk!" bei diesen Worten schwang sie erschrocken herum.

Hinter ihr stand Mick, lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt und blicke sie leicht amüsiert an, aber das war nur Show. Als er sie beobachtete und sah wie sie auf der Suche nach Bissspuren automatisch als erstes die Handgelenke untersuchte, wurde er wieder schmerzlich daran erinnert, was er ihr angetan hatte.

So hatte er von ihr Blut in der Wüste genommen, in dem er sie in ihre Hand biss. Auch wenn sie damit einverstanden gewesen war, es hätte dennoch nicht passieren dürfen. Er würde sich das niemals verzeihen können.

„Was machst du hier? Ich dachte du wärst damit beschäftig mir aus dem Weg zu gehen?" sarkastisch mit einem leicht bitteren Unterton kamen die Worte schärfer als beabsichtig über ihre Lippen.

Um ihn nicht länger ansehen zu müssen und sich schmerzlich dabei bewusst zu sein, dass sie ihn unendlich vermisst hatte, er aber sie scheinbar nicht, wandte sie sich wieder dem Opfer zu.

„Ich bin wegen ihr hier!"

Bitter schloss sie bei seinen Worten die Augen, deutlicher konnte er ihr nicht mehr zu verstehen geben, dass er nichts von ihr wollte. Mühsam schluckte sie ihre Gefühle hinunter, wenn er professionell sein konnte, sie auch. Sie war schließlich kein Hormon gesteuerter Teenager mehr.

„Ein Vampir?" fragte sie überflüssiger weise. Wenn Mick wegen einer blutleeren Leiche kam, dann konnte es sich nur um das Werk eines Vampirs handeln.

„Ein alter Vampir ist in der Stadt und macht Josef nervös. So aufgelöst wie heute habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen." Er vertraute ihr vollkommen und wie selbstverständlich ließ er sie an seinem Wissen teilhaben.

„Sie starb in ihrer Wohnung. Es gab keinen Kampf. Sie muss ihn gekannt haben!" teilte sie ihrerseits ihre Informationen mit ihm.

„Noch etwas ich hab das nur von den anderen Polizisten vor Ort munkeln gehört. Scheinbar hatte ihr der Täter ein rotes Band um den Hals geschlungen, so fest das im ersten Moment angenommen wurde, der Täter hätte sie erdrosselt."

Mick runzelte sie Stirn. Ein rotes Band? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Aufmerksam betrachtete er das tote Mädchen. Sah sie mit den Augen des Vampirs.

„Er hat eine abartige Vorliebe wo er seine Opfer beißt." Stumm deutete er mit dem Kopf in den Intimbereich des Opfers.

Hoch angesetzt an der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels, beinahe schon bei ihrer Scham fanden sich zwei winzige Punkte.

„Es gibt ihm das Gefühl ihnen seinen Zeichen aufzudrücken und unverkennbar zu seinem Werk zu machen."

Mick hatte für sich alles Wichtige gesehen. Er würde sich noch die Wohnung des Opfers vornehmen. Wenn er Glück hatte, dann war es so wie Beth vermutete und das Mädchen kannte ihren Täter und es gab Hinweise auf ihn in ihrer Wohnung. Hinweise die die Polizei nicht bemerken würde, er schon.

Schweigend verließ er den Leichschauraum und bewegte sich auf die Aufzüge zu. Er hätte sie so gerne gefragt, ob sie ihn begleiten wollte. Zeit. Er wollte Zeit mit ihr verbringen, auch wenn die Umstände alles andere als romantisch waren, aber er hätte selbst das in Kauf genommen. Doch er schwieg. Wem wäre damit geholfen? Ihr? Damit er sie noch unglücklicher machte?

Er konnte den Schmerz den er ihr zufügte in ihren Augen lesen. Sich selbst? Er war ein unsterblicher, verliebter Vampir. Verliebt in einen Menschen! Wie oft musste er sich noch sagen, dass es keine Zukunft gab? Wann würde sein dummes totes Herz die Wahrheit endlich begreifen? Wahrscheinlich niemals! Ironisch verzog er den Mund und drückte den Fahrstuhlknopf. Ein leises Ping erklang und die Türen glitten auseinander. Als er einstieg, trat Beth neben ihn. Fragend blickte er sie an.

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass du ihre Wohnung ohne mich durchsuchen kannst?" Sie zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und wandte ihm den Rücken zu.

In sich hineinlachend freute er sich. Sie hatte ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen und sie würden Zeit miteinander verbringen. Die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen sich und so waren sie ganz alleine in diesem kleinen Raum. Beide waren sich quälend der Nähe des anderen bewusst. Ein kleiner Schritt trennte sie und sie könnten sich berühren.

„Warum hast du mich nicht angerufen?" fragte sie in die Stille, wo nur ihr Atem zu hören war.

„Ich hatte viel zu tun!" wich er ihr wie immer aus.

„Zu beschäftigt für einen einzigen Anruf?" Unglaube schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Mick ließ den Kopf sinken, unwillkürlich streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus.

„Beth!" kummervoll kam ihr Namen über seine Lippen.

Ehe er den Satz beenden konnte, schwangen die Lifttüren auseinander. Hastig verließ Beth den Aufzug. Sie konnte seine Nähe nicht mehr ertragen. Zu sehr peinigte sie sein Anblick. Draußen auf der Strasse, steuerte er auf seinen Wagen zu in der Annahme sie würde ihm folgen.

„Fährst du nicht mit mir?"

Beth biss sich fest auf die Lippen, der bloße Gedanke in der Enge seines Wagens mit ihm gefesselt zu sein, schien ihr schier unerträglich. Ihm nahe zu sein und nicht berühren zu können, dem fühlte sie sich im Augenblick nicht gewachsen. Verneinend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

„Ich bin mit dem eigenen Wagen da und ich will ihn nicht stehen lassen!" Auch sie war zu vagen Ausreden fähig.

Mick nickte mit dem Kopf. Er verstand. Er hatte sie zurück gewiesen und das war der Preis dafür. Hier und jetzt hasste er Coraline aufrichtig dafür, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Wütend auf sich selbst schwang er sich in seinen Wagen und trat das Gaspedal durch. Der Wagen schoss aus der Parklücke und einige Menschen wandten sich erschrocken zu ihm um, aber das war ihm egal.

Lynns Wohnung enthielt neben ihren Selbstgefertigten Skulpturen nur noch das eigentlich typische was eine junge Frau in einer fremden Stadt so besaß. Bilder von ihrer Familie an den Wänden und Regalen. Kunstbücher in Hülle und Fülle.

Ein Zeichenbrett. Kosmetika lag verstreut im Badezimmer und im Schlafzimmer herrschte die gewöhnliche Unordnung das ein junges Mädchen das zum ersten Mal von ihrem Elternhaus ausgezogen war an den Tag legte. Es gab nichts Außergewöhnliches zu entdecken, nichts was einem im ersten Moment in die Augen gestochen wäre, aber Mick besaß außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten.

Er sah mehr als andere. Neugierig hob er ein Buch, das scheinbar achtlos unter den anderen auf einen schiefen Stapel am Boden stand auf. Er blätterte ehrfürchtig darin. Auch bei diesem Handelte es sich um Kunst.

„Hast du etwas gefunden?" Beth trat interessiert näher. Vergessen war ihre Wut auf ihn.

„Dieses Buch hätte sich eine einfache junge Studentin niemals leisten können." Erklärte er bestimmt.

„Von diesem Buch gibt es insgesamt nur fünf Exemplare und alle dachten es wären nur in Europa zu finden. Zwei liegen in Museen auf. Eines davon im Louvre, das andere in Britischen Museum. Ein weiters ist im Besitz des Vatikans. Eines wurde bei einem verheerenden Feuer im zweiten Weltkrieg in Berlin zerstört, doch das letzte galt bisher als verschollen."

Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. Wie kam eine einfache Studentin zu einem so wertvollen Buch?

„Denkst du was ich denke?" fragen musterte sie ihn.

„Nur der Vampir kann es ihr gegeben haben, aber warum? Welchen Zweck verfolgte er?"

Wir durchsuchten die Wohnung weiter und zu unserer Überraschung entdeckten wir, dass Lynn erst vor kurzem in Europa war und zwar in Ost-Europa. Budapest, Prag und Moskau. Wir beide dachten das gleiche.

„Was wenn sie ihn in Europa getroffen hatte und er ihr dieses Buch mitgegeben hatte um es für ihn sicher über die Grenze zu schmuggeln. Wer würde schon bei einer Rucksack Touristin so ein wertvolles Buch vermuten? Kein Mensch!" Ängstlich sah Beth Mick an. Würde das nicht bedeuten, dass der Vampir zurückkam um sich sein Eigentum abzuholen?

Hinter ihren Rücken erklang ein unterdrücktes Fauchen. Er war hier. Ehe es ihr gelang zu fliehen, schlang sich ein schlanker muskulöser Arm um ihren Hals. Lange spitze Krallen bohrten sich in ihre empfindliche Haut.

„Gib mir was mir gehört!" knurrte er und blickte zornentbrannt auf Mick.

„Was willst du hier?" fragte Mick ihn so ruhig wie möglich.

Er ertrug es kaum, Beth in den Händen des anderen Vampirs zu sehen. Er konnte ihr mit einer Hand das Genick brechen, wenn er wollte. Eisige Angst umklammerte sein Herz und unruhig wanderte sein Blick zwischen Beth und dem anderen Vampir hin und her.

„Gerechtigkeit!" fauchte der andere.

„Gerechtigkeit? Wofür?"

„Das geht dich nichts an! Gib mir einfach mein Buch und schon trennen sich unsere Wege." Verlangte der andere.

Ohne zögern reichte Mick es ihm.

„Wer bist du?" wagte er es ihn zu fragen.

Mit Wucht schleuderte dieser Beth auf ihn und war im nächsten Augenblick schon fort. Von fern war ein bösartiges Kichern zu hören.

„Sag ihm Gregori ist gekommen!" erklang es drohend in der Luft.

Mick fing Beth in seinen Armen auf und drückte sie unbewusst fest an sich. Gott sei Dank war ihr kein Leid geschehen, er hätte es sich niemals verzeihen können.

„Geht es dir gut?" flüsterte er in ihr Haar.

Am leichten Nicken ihres Kopfes spürte er, dass es ihr soweit gut ging. Beth schloss die Augen und genoss es genau dort zu sein wo sie sich schon den ganzen Abend wünschte zu sein – nahe bei seinem Herzen.

Sie brachte kein Wort über die Lippen aus Angst diesen Augenblick zu zerstören. Mick könnte ihr sicher wieder Tausend gute Gründe dafür nennen, dass es falsch war mit ihm zusammen sein zu wollen.

Gründe die sie nicht hören wollte und ihr das Herz brachen. Schließlich löste er sich von ihr, aber nicht ohne ihr noch einmal zärtlich über die Haare zu streichen. Diese Geste verriet ihn und machte ihr Hoffnung. Er mochte vielleicht keine Beziehung mit ihr eingehen wollen, aber er hatte dennoch Gefühle für sie.

„Ich muss einen alten Freund warnen!" meinte er leise als Entschuldigung und war ihm nächsten Moment bereits verschwunden.

Beth kehrte an ihren Schreibtisch zurück und verfasste einen Bericht über das heutige Opfer Lynn Baxter. Seufzend speicherte sie ihn ab und schaltete den Computer aus. Es war späte Nacht, aber in der Redaktion herrschte reges Treiben. Das Verbrechen schlief nie und somit auch nicht die Presse. Ihre Chefin kam herein um sich nach dem Stand der Dinge im neuesten Fall zu erkundigen.

Beth könnte ihr jetzt schon mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen, dass man den Täter nie fassen wird. Das Mick nicht zulassen würde, dass ein Vampir in die Hände der Menschen fiel. Das alles hätte sie ihre Chefin sagen können, tat es aber natürlich nicht. Nachdem sie ihre Chefin alles mitgeteilt hatte, machte sie sich traurig und müde auf den Heimweg. Eine leere einsame Wohnung wartete auf sie.

Vielleicht sollte sie sich eine Katze zulegen? Viele Menschen hatten ein Haustier um der eigenen Einsamkeit zu entfliehen. Warum sollte sie da eine Ausnahme bilden? Weil sie kaum zu Hause war! Gab sie sich selbst die Antwort. Sie schloss ihre Wohnung auf und warf hinter sich die Tür zu. Laut hallte der Klang der zufallenden Tür in ihrer stillen Wohnung wieder. Sie setzte sich auf ihre Couch und blickte ins nichts. Sie vermisste ihn bereits, obwohl es noch nicht lange her war, dass sie einander sahen. Sie rollte sich auf der Couch zu einem Häufchen Elend zusammen und schlief kurze Zeit später wider erwartend ein.

„Gregori ist hier!" schrie Josef leicht hysterisch.

„Verdammt!" wütend hieb er mit der Faust gegen die Wand.

Die Neuigkeit, das Gregori in der Stadt war ließ ihn unruhig in der Wohnung auf und ablaufen.

„Wer ist dieser Gregori?" fragte Mick von der eigenen Neugierde getrieben.

„Mein Erschaffer!" Mick hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue.

Das bedeutete das Gregori noch älter als Josef war.

„Was will er hier?"

„Er ist der Meinung, dass ich ihm noch etwas schulde." Wich Josef ihm aus.

„Was könnte das sein?" Zerknirscht blickte sein Freund ihn an.

„Sag bitte das, das jetzt nicht wahr ist. Es ging um eine Frau?" Hilflos hob Josef seine Schultern.

„Nun es ging nicht um irgendeine Frau, sondern um Lyssa. Lyssa war seine Gefährtin, dann wandte sie sich von ihm ab und war eine Zeitlang meine. Unsere Freundschaft war natürlich damit beendet." Unschuldig zuckte er mit den Achseln, so als wäre alles nicht seine Schuld gewesen.

„Ich bin damals aus der Ukraine fort gegangen und hab hier neu begonnen."

„Und das war's?"

„Mehr oder weniger."

„Wieso werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass Gregori das ein bisschen anders sieht?" Mick ließ seinen Freund nicht aus den Augen. Er verschwieg ihm etwas.

„Was ist mit dem roten Band? Was hat es damit auf sich?"

Josef erbleichte. Sein Mund ging auf und schloss sich wieder, er sah aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

„Das Bedeutet sie ist tot und er gibt mir die Schuld!" drang es tonlos über seine bleichen Lippen.

„Ich werde mich mit ihm treffen müssen und vielleicht kann ich das Ganze klären."

Mick wandte sich bereits zum gehen. Alles war gesagt um den Rest musste sich Josef kümmern. Ihm tat es nur um das Mädchen leid, dass in einen Krieg gezogen worden war, der nicht ihrer war. Gab es nicht immer unschuldige Opfer?

„Mick?" gedankenschwer sah im Josef nach. Abwartend drehte Mick sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Mach nicht meine Fehler! Ich habe Lyssa geliebt, wirklich geliebt und wegen einer Dummheit verloren! Eines Tages werde ich dir diese Geschichte erzählen. Was ich dir sagen will, wenn du die Liebe findest gib sie nicht so leicht auf! Für manche Ding lohnt es sich zu kämpfen!"

Mick nickte mit dem Kopf und verließ endgültig die Wohnung. War es das? War es so wie Josef meinte? Lohnte es sich für die Liebe zu kämpfen? War der Preis nicht zu hoch dafür? Wenn er es nicht wagte, würde er es niemals herausfinden. Vor seinem Wagen blieb er stehen und dachte lange nach.

Ein energisches Pochen an ihrer Tür weckte sie. Schlaftrunken taumelte sie zur Tür und riss sie ohne nach zu sehen wer draußen stand auf.

„Mick!" drang es erstaunt über ihre Lippen.

Mit ihm hatte sie gewiss nicht mehr gerechnet. Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht ihn überhaupt nicht mehr zu sehen, höchstens vielleicht mal zufällig. Unentschlossen sah sie ihn an. Was wollte er hier mitten in der Nacht?

„Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte er leise.

Beth schloss die Augen, sammelte sich und trat zurück um ihn einzulassen. Innerlich fragte sie sich ob das klug war. Würde es nicht wieder mehr Schmerzen für sie bedeuten? Schweigend folgte sie ihm bis in ihr Wohnzimmer.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte sie distanziert und betrachtete ihn lauernd.

Er sah sie an. Sah ihr geliebtes Gesicht. Sah wie sehr er sie bereits verletzt hatte. Ohne zögern überwand er die Distanz zwischen sich und ihr, zog sie in die Arme und küsste sie. Ganz von selbst schlangen sich ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zogen ihn eng an sich.

„Es tut mir leid, ich war so dumm!" flüsterte er beschämt dicht an ihre Lippen.

„Schscht! Das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Hauptsache du bist hier bei mir!" erwiderte sie liebevoll und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine.

Ein nicht enden wollender Kuss folgte. Schier nach einer Ewigkeit hob er den Kopf und löste sich von ihr schweren Herzens.

„Wir müssen reden." Zustimmend nickte sie und zog ihn mit sich auf die Couch.

„Ich kann dir nichts versprechen. Ich habe nicht viel zu bieten, nicht einmal ein Leben mit mir, aber ich liebe dich und zum Teufel noch mal ich will verdammt sein wenn ich uns nicht eine Chance gebe!" brach es feurig aus ihm heraus.

Vor Glück schwammen ihre Augen in Tränen und völlig aufgelöst warf sie sich in seine Arme.

„Ich muss dir etwas zeigen!" Sie sprang auf und rannte in ihr Schlafzimmer. Mit dem Glasprisma in der Hand kehrte sie zurück und hielt es ihm hin.

„Ich habe mir gewünscht bei dir zu sein." Bewegt erhob er sich und nahm sie fest in seine Arme. Wie hatte er nur soviel Glück verdient?

„Ich liebe dich, Beth!"

Ende


End file.
